Black Moon
by Rosefighter
Summary: An American Witch is sent to hogwarts agaisnt her will. She will have to deal with predjudice and plain racism. Slight crossover with Anita Blake


Black Moon

By: Rosefighter

Fandom: Harry Potter/ (slight) Anita Blake

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Anita Blake

Side note: I'm ignoring the end of OotP and up. Dumbledore is still dead but otherwise everyone else is alive.

Chapter Title: Raining Memories

.:Start:.

Alexi West sighed as her red eyes reread the letter from Hogwarts. The letter baffled the eleven year old. It stated that she was to attend this school in a different country. Pushing a strand of black with red streaked hair behind her ear she sighed. She had been going to Santa Fe's school for magic since she was eight. To go to a different school just seemed impossible. At Santa Fe she was considered a higher level sixth grader.

"Xi what's bothering you?" asked her guardian walking in.

"It's this letter, Joshua," said Xi looking at the blonde haired green eyed man.

When Joshua took the letter all color drained from his face. Xi wanted to jump up and burn the letter but she knew it wouldn't help. According to her teachers Hogwarts was considered a "pure magic blood" school. They didn't teach anything but magic. She also knew that both her parents had attended the school before they had married and moved to the US.

"No wonder the British Ministry has been pushing the issue of your custody. I hate to say this but you have to go," said Joshua looking up from the letter.

"Look at that list! Most of those books are out of date. Plus if I do go I won't be able to get my diploma at all. Everyone knows that Hogwarts doesn't teach normal classes. Hell they have muggle studies but they won't allow me to take those classes until you're a third year!" fumed Xi

"I'll talk to your teachers, again. We where hoping the idea of just sending you to Salem would work but I guess this means they've rejected that idea…I know you hate tests but you might be able to take the advanced placement because you've been learning magic since you where eight. To hold you back would actually make you worse I think," said Joshua turning to look at the clock.

"Go, you are second in command to the master of the city. I just hate that there so closed minded about others over there. I can't believe that they discriminate against you because you're a vampire," said Xi sighing.

"Don't worry to much girlie. I'll talk to your teachers tonight and hopefully have a solution to it all tomorrow for you. Don't mention this to any of your friends until I can make a confirmation that this is real," said Joshua as he left the house.

Joshua sighed as he drove down to the museum that housed the main operating branch for Roswell New Mexico. He had originally met Janice and Doug West, Xi's parents, when they where 20. It was a big shock to the couple when Xi came only a year later. When Doug's job became demanding the two had decided to leave there darling three year old with him so that she wouldn't be uprooted. After a freak accident, later it was discovered to be murder, Alexi was left an orphan. Ever since that day Joshua has had to fight the British Ministry of Magic to keep Alexi's guardianship because he was a vampire. It had severally ticked off the BMM when he had aloud the girl to go to Santa Fe's School for Magic. As a compromise to be able to keep Alexi the BMM would pick her finishing school.

As he pulled up to the old museum he frowned when he saw the one of the AMM cars already in the parking lot. Making his way inside he saw that everything was still running smoothly. As he made his way toward the back he noticed that all the guards where on edge and no one was getting in his way. It didn't surprise him that most already knew what was going on. It was no secret here in the paranormal society about his fight to keep Xi. The fact that Alejandros backed him and kept the council off his back for the first couple of years was well known. He frowned when he entered the main office to see Alejandros, the master of the city, Michel Pots, American Minister, and Maria Saenz, The Principle of Santa Fe's School of Magic.

"I'm sorry Josh they pushed the issue of you being a Vampire and that her parents where British, even though she is an American citizen," said Michel looking down at the ground.

"We've already asked for her to take the advanced placement test at Santa Fe. They agreed if it was done by a ministry official. I'd also like to send her with extra work so she can still come back and graduate with a high school diploma. I think it's appalling how they so poorly prepare there students for the world outside of magic," said Maria looking really pissed off.

"So there's nothing we can do?" asked Josh looking slightly defeated.

"What we are going to do is give her extra classes during the summer. The girl is extremely smart, so it will be for the better. Unfortunately this could hamper her chances of getting into Salem's college classes," said Maria.

"We are going to have the case appealed here in the US sighting prejudices against you. It'll take up to two years or more to get the case back together. So she will have to go to Hogwarts," said Michele

"So be it but most of her supplies we can't get around here," said Josh

"I've already called St. Louis and informed the master of the city that you will be there tomorrow night," said Alejandros.

.:St. Louis:.

'This is just ridiculous," said Xi as she and Josh made there way through the crowds at the Ally.

"I know you're the best chaser at your school but they don't allow you to have a broom," said Josh as they entered the book store.

"Can I help you?" asked the sales rep as the two looked around at the unfamiliar bookstore.

"Yes could you get me these books," said Josh as Xi wondered off.

Xi decided to entertain herself and started to browse the different shelves. She had excelled in potions and charms and was hoping to double major later in the two. Finally near the back she found the potions section. She had been browsing for a while when Josh found her.

"Find the books?"

"Yeah let's go. I suppose that this is all you need?"

"As far as I know, is it true that they practically enslave most magical creatures?"

"Yes unfortunately. You might have a problem with the whole no magic during the summer,"

Josh decided to lead the way towards the food shops. After telling Xi that she was to go to Hogwarts, she had been standoffish. He knew it was because she didn't like to shake it up to much. After all the crap she'd been dealt by the BMM it was understanding to say the least. He knew that a lot of the more archaic teaching would throw her off. What was worse, was that she'd always been taught by a mix of people and not full blown human wizards. The prejudices alone would probably drive the poor girl insane.

"Joshua Martin?" asked a Blonde haired man walking up to the two.

"Yes?" said Josh a curious look on his face.

"I'm Asher, the second in command for the city," said the man as Xi tried to conceal yawn.

"It's a pleasure but I must be getting back," said Josh

.:End:.

AN: Ok I'm not abandoning Becoming Part of the Pact I just needed to get this out. I'll probably switch between the two on updating depending on which muse yells the loadest. If you have any suggestions or ideas tell me please.


End file.
